


Pick me up

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Ficlet, First Dates, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 06:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14688453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “What’s that Yu, are you hitting on me?”“No, I’m not. Come on, I’ve got a praying mantis!”





	Pick me up

It was late night.

It was nice outside, and Keito was glad Yuto had suggested they took a walk back from the restaurant where they had had diner.

They were almost at the younger’s place, and he was more than relieved for it. Since they had started walking he had been feeling the irresistible desire to take his hand, and he had been doing everything in his power to resist.

It wasn’t in his nature, after all, doing something like that.

Once in front of Yuto’s building they stopped, and Keito started to feel uncomfortable, all of a sudden.

He shifter his weight while Nakajima looked for the keys, and when he saw him open the front door he gave up in whatever plan he had for the night and sighed.

“Well, I better leave then. Goodnight Yu...” he started to say hurriedly, but then he saw the other linger and smile at him.

“You’re going already? Come on, it’s not that late yet. You can come in, if you want to. Want to see my insect collection?”

Keito was floored, and he kept quiet for a few moments before looking the other boy in the eyes, trying to ascertain what his intentions were.

In the end, nevertheless, he smiled to him, getting closer and softly brushing his hand.

“What’s that Yu, are you hitting on me?” he murmured, believing Yuto’s goal was pretty obvious.

But the younger tilted his head, shrugged and didn’t seem impressed.

“No, I’m not. Come on, I’ve got a praying mantis!” he said again, getting inside and waiting for the elder to follow him.

Keito was surprised, and he felt a little silly for what he had just said, but still he followed him to the elevator and then to his apartment’s door, keeping absolutely silent.

When Yuto went toward the living room, and he established that he honestly wanted to show him his insects collection, he got stubborn.

Desperate times call for desperate measures, that’s what he thought while he got close to the younger, grabbing his arm and preventing him from doing whatever he wanted to do.

But Yuto didn’t give him time to act on his plan; he brought a hand behind his head, pulling him closer and pressing their lips together.

Keito froze for a moment, then he kissed him back, still feeling a little confused.

Once they parted Yuto smiled at him, satisfied.

“See, Keito” he said. “ _Now_ I was hitting on you.”

Okamoto was about to tell him that he had hit the mark big time, and that it wasn’t fair to mess with him like that, but once again Yuto beat him to it.

“Now... do you want to see my collection or not?”

Keito raised an eyebrow.

And then he nodded.

His instinct told him that, if he wanted to achieve something, the only possible way was to let Yuto do as he pleased.


End file.
